


Smitten

by Banananim



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banananim/pseuds/Banananim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonsik is totally smitten by him and almost everyone knows it. He even admits it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> My first post here. Why is Wonsik spelled Wonshik here? hmm...

Wonsik was **_painfully_ ** obvious anyway, because first of all he’s not trying to hide it, and secondly it’s really hard to hide it even if he wills himself to. He already tried, it was just _pointless_. All because he just can't stop himself from noticing Jaehwan - Even simply catching a glimpse of a goofy Jaehwan from across the room, for whatever reason, he’ll be cooing the elder male (calling him 'cute') be it in the middle of an interview or doing something of equal importance.

Jaehwan apparently is more important... ~~probably most?~~

Hakyeon, who’s equally stuck to their cutie main vocal by the hip with their joined schedules, generously reprimands him about it every time the latter catches him admiring Jaehwan way too much. And _no_ , Hakyeon's not trying to be discreet about it whenever he points it out, because as pretty as his face is, his words are pretty vulgar and just…well…ruthless _._ _(“Kim Wonsik, I swear to god, you’ll be so caught up with Jaehwan’s pretty face one of these days that you’ll end up suddenly sexually assaulting him on-stage and his parents will sue you, and we’re all gonna be doomed! I’ll kill you for that, so snap out of it!”)_

Don’t get him wrong though as much as he’s known to be the dirtiest member hygienically, his thoughts are absolutely clean. Wonsik had **never** really imagined Jaehwan in that light even if he touches the latter very often _,_ and Jaehwan's cute as fuck and can be alluring as hell when necessary— like when he does those body rolls for Eternity.  _Well_ … _maybe minus those times_. But still, his thoughts won’t go _as extreme as assaulting Jaehwan in public! He’s not that perverted!_

Wonsik just adores Jaehwan so much that he can’t tear his eyes away from him most of the time, with or without him knowing it. Everything the latter does just effectively catches his attention, makes his heartbeat quicker and takes a bit of his breath away. He won’t even deny that fact if anyone dared to ask about it, simply because he likes what he’s feeling and doesn’t really have any intention of stopping it. He does genuinely like Jaehwan—evidently—but his thoughts are merely driven by wanting to hold the former close to his side, like on the couch with the cutie main vocal resting against him while they watch television. Sometimes his mind gets a bit creative, imagining picking up a horror movie to watch with the older male so that skinship will come in more naturally, knowing that Jaehwan would cuddle closer to him so he can hide his face on Wonsik’s chest to avoid that foreboding jump scare scenes or when the characters startle him when they scream too loud. Wonsik imagines himself, just being there, protecting him and cooing him the whole night until Jaehwan is fast asleep in his arms. 

Wonsik is really more of a sappy-romanticist than a lustful young man that Hakyeon and rest of the members assume him to be. They kind of overestimated his desire for Jaehwan on that note. Because if Wonsik will ever be asked about what he truly desires the most that involves his feelings for Jaehwan, he’d tell them something that doesn’t even need any sort of physical contact: " ** _to laugh with Jaehwan_**.”  

He wants to laugh with Jaehwan _a lot_ , whether it’s him who caused it or some other people. Sure it’s a lot nicer if he’s the reason behind it, but for the most part as long as Jaehwan is laughing, that giggly and pitchy laughter, all that really matters to Wonsik was him being present whenever it happens. Simply because he thinks Jaehwan looks the most beautiful when he laughs, and he wants to witness his beauty every time. Not to mention, Jaehwan just being happy and bright makes Wonsik feel just as good; especially when they're all busy and stressed. And he’s pretty sure, everyone in his team feels the same way, they aren’t just as blunt as Wonsik or just don’t strongly feel the need to show it as much as the rapper does on a daily basis.

Wonsik likes Jaehwan more than a brother anyway, maybe that’s the difference. Ever since he realized his feelings for the older male, instead of concealing it, he had grown a lot bolder over his actions. Falling in love with Jaehwan somehow made him more of a man, than any of his past relationship with the opposite sex did. He had never felt so strongly about showing all of him to a person until Jaehwan came into the picture; not even his sister can compare and he’s pretty much all about her too. Like he was sure if someone asks him to take a bullet for Jaehwan, he would in a heartbeat. Jaehwan’s significance in his life had grown out of proportion and he’s not even going to stop it anytime soon.

He can't stop because Jaehwan smiles at his way whenever the latter can—a thing only him notices. Even in the middle of joking around with the youngest members or other people, there are times he sees Jaehwan searching for him from the other side of the room and grinning wider when he sees Wonsik finally returning his gaze. He laughs extra loudly too when they're quite at a distance with each other just in case Wonsik didn’t hear him. It’s like Jaehwan actually knows Wonsik is watching and he’s giving him what he needs and that makes ‘being so obvious’ not so bad, especially when it means that Jaehwan notices his affection. Maybe it’s a bit of a stretch to say, Jaehwan, may be reciprocating his feelings but at least, he is responding to it and that’s better than nothing at all.

He also won’t stop it because he’s too far gone to conceal it than feel it; it’s really a little **_too late_  **for that.

 

**“Wonsikkie!”**

 

Jaehwan calls out for him from the living room area, hugging his knees on the couch, and gesturing him to come over with his hand. “The movie’s gonna start! Why are you spacing out there?!”

No one’s at the dorm besides them and Jaehwan decides that it’s movie night after dinner. Wonsik grins so wide, he feels like his face is gonna rip but he didn’t even bother hiding it. He doesn’t hide it when the others are there anyway, so why bother? Thanks to his skin tone, he also doesn’t have to hide his blush as he comes over with a bag of chips, eyeing Jaehwan who’s gripping the remote control with two hands.

“Scoot over the other end, so I can sit on the couch too!” the rapper nudges him to move. Jaehwan frowns hard at him... _cutely._

“Nope! Not when we’re gonna watch a horror movie! I need to make sure I’m out of reach to all the ghosts watching with us in this dorm.” Jaehwan spats his childish nonsense, before taking the spot between the rapper’s opened limbs once the rapper took a seat. “You, my friend, are my shield. They get to kill you first.”

Wonsik throws his head back laughing loudly, almost dropping the chips. He’s laughing not because Jaehwan's childish logic was hilarious, but because he’s happy that somehow one of his sappy imaginations is coming to life and the butterflies in his stomach won’t stop tickling him to the reality of it.

“You’re so cute.” Wonsik doesn’t stop himself from saying either when he adjusts himself to make more room for Jaehwan and pulls the latter back to lean on his chest  _like how he always imagined it._

Jaehwan slightly stiffens in his arms and Wonsik watches his ears turned bright red, a sign that he’s definitely as embarrassed as Wonsik right now but won’t admit it as well. He still waits for Jaehwan to reject his hold though, but only finds the latter relaxing against him muttering a pretentiously grumpy,  _I'm always cute,_   and straightening his legs over the end of the leather couch so their feet were brushing idly against each other as the movie started. 

Half way through it, Jaehwan ends up turning onto his side a bit, resting his right cheek on Wonsik’s chest, his right hand resting awkwardly in between the back of the couch and Wonsik’s torso while the other freely reaches for the large bag of potato chips that was now resting on the floor. Wonsik had slid them to a lying position to be more comfortable, his head resting on the arm support that was cushioned by Jaehwan's neck pillow.

 

As the movie closes to its ending, Wonsik's focus had all drifted on Jaehwan's hand grazing at his side which he doesn’t point out, only does the same with his left hand on Jaewhan’s back as he gingerly draws invisible patterns on it.

Like him, Jaehwan doesn’t really say anything about it too until he falls asleep. Not even until he wakes up the next day, still in Wonsik’s arms and stealing a subtle kiss from the sleeping man’s lips.

 

 _'Coz maybe…_  Jaehwan’s  _ **equally**_  smitten by Wonsik, he is just not yet ready to admit it himself.  


End file.
